Little Caspian
by Dearheart
Summary: A little prince sat playing on a rug, his mind far away in a world of dragons and damsels-in-distress..." A small, sweet story about a boy who loves hearing stories and a nurse who loves telling them. Written by my little sister. Enjoy!


**A/N:** This is a cute oneshot that was written by my little sister, Clannah, when she was ten years old. Me, my mom and a few other people helped her edit it and polish it up, but mostly everything is hers. (This story also partly inspired me to write my own nurse fic, "A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree")

It's a very sweet story and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Little Caspian**

A little prince sat playing on a rug, his mind far away in a world of dragons and damsels-in-distress.

Now this prince was very pampered. He had servants that had to do whatever he said, a grand bedchamber all hung with tapestries and a chest full of toys that could do anything but talk. He had everything a boy could ever want.

But the one thing he hated was taking baths.

"Caspian..." Nurse gave him a stern look.

"No!" said Caspian, running to the window seat and hiding behind the rich, velvet curtains. "I won't take my bath, I _won't_ Nurse! Oh please," he begged, showing a pair of big, brown eyes. "Please, can't I play for a little while longer?"

"Caspian, if you don't take your bath, then your uncle will think I'm not doing my job. And he'll send me back home, so I couldn't see you any more. You wouldn't like that, would you?

"Well.... I s'pose" said Caspian, poking his head out of his hiding place. "And then can you tell me a story?"

"Yes, and then a story. Now go on, get ready for your bath while I get your bath ready for you," said Nurse with a smile on her face.

"All right." Caspian went over to the dresser to get his dressing gown. Soon after he went in for his bath, there were little soap suds coming out of the bathroom. Caspian was all cleaned up and dressed, he went under the cozy covers and got ready to listen to Nurse's story.

"Nurse, you promised you would tell me a story when I finished my bath."

"So I did Caspian, and I am going to tell one to you right now," said Nurse as she sat on the rocking chair. "Once upon a time, before the Golden Age of Narnia, there was an evil White Witch. She made it always winter and never Christmas. It was like this for one hundred years. Until four children, one just about your age, came into Narnia..." As Nurse was telling the story Caspian was imagining what the Kings and Queens of Narnia were like, when they first came to Narnia.

_I wonder if I could be a hero that saved Queen Lucy? Then the High King would make me a knight, so I could fight in the battle against the Witch,_ thought Caspian.

"And then," said Nurse as she continued the story, "the White Witch tricked Edmund into betraying his family." She stopped to see what Caspian was going to say.

"What happened next Nurse? Please tell me!" said Caspian, and waited in anticipation.

"Well, when Edmund went away from the Beaver's home to betray his family the Witch captured him. So Peter, Susan, and Lucy had to go without Edmund to the army which Aslan had made. And when they got there, a Wolf attacked Peter but Peter killed the Wolf first..."

The more Caspian listened the more excited he got. And he sighed in relief as Nurse told how Edmund got rescued.

"...And with Aslan's help, Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy defeated the Witch and became the Kings and Queens of Narnia. But that's not all."

"But Nurse," said Caspian with a surprised look on his face, "they defeated the Witch and became the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Isn't that the end?"

"Caspian, I believe you're forgetting something. Don't you remember the White Stag?" Nurse said with a laughing smile on her face, for she liked telling stories.

"Oh yes, that part!" Caspian had a thoughtful look on his face as he remembered. "Please go on, Nurse."

"Well after a few years when all the Kings and Queens were adults, they went hunting after the White Stag and disappeared without a trace." Nurse finished the story with a mysterious tone in her voice.

"Nurse," asked Caspian, "will the Kings and Queens ever come back to Narnia?"

"I don't know Caspian. All we can do is hope that they will." As Nurse said this, she looked a little sad. "Now go to sleep like a good little prince."

"Yes Nurse..." What Caspian said trailed into a yawn, showing little white teeth. "Goodnight, Nurse; and thank you for the nice story."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

Then Nurse blew out the candle and the room was dark and quiet.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews would make my sister's day! She'd love to know what you think of this. :-)


End file.
